Gentle Touch
by emmaforbechloe
Summary: A BeChloe AU. "You're like the Kirk of LA. You work literally everywhere!" Ever since her last appointment at Gail's Hair Salon, she keeps seeing the snarky little brunette everywhere she goes. There's more to this little alt girl than meets the eye, and Chloe can't wait to find out exactly what she's hiding from the world- especially those hands with the gentle touch.
1. Please Don't Moan!

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me! This is (obviously) bechloe because they are OTP! Anways, please let me know what you think. I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter fic. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! Without further ado.. Heres Chapter 1!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE!**

Chapter 1

Chloe was on the verge of a panic attack. She was never late! Especially at her favorite beauty salon. She hoped- desperately hoped they wouldn't be mad. She quickly went inside and placed her sunglasses on the top of her head and made her way to the receptionist desk.

"Chloe Beale for Jessica?" she said. The receptionist quickly went through the computer and got a frown on her face. Chloe immediately reflected her face and asked her what was wrong. "I'm sorry Ms. Beale, Jessica had some last minute family stuff come up and had to leave this morning. I forgot to call you. I'm really sorry!" With a look of disappointment and relief Chloe just gave her a big smile. "Its okay. I understand." With that, she turned to leave. That is until the receptionist called out her name. "Wait, Ms. Beale! I do have somebody who's a very good stylist. She's new, and a little sarcastic, but I haven't had any complaints from customers about her skills. She's available right now?"

"If she doesn't mind, then yes please. I really need this trim."

"Hey, Ashley!" Chloe turned her head to see where the new voice was coming from.

"Next weekend I'm going to the station to talk to Luke. Would you like..." Beca slowly stopped talking realising that there was a customer standing there.

"Oh. I'm sorry... I thought all the customers had left..."

A small girl peaked around the corner a bit, embarrassed about the yelling from a couple minutes ago. She fully turned and walked around the corner. Wearing a red tank top, with and plaid flannel over top. Tight black skinny jeans and combat boots. Then there were her many earrings and the ear spike, along with her leather bracelets. The simple makeup and a little bit more eyeliner than necessary... it was all very.. sexy. Wait, what? Forget that last comment.

"This was the new stylist I was telling you about." Ashley gave a big smile and a look of pride as she looked toward the small brunette, who couldn't be more than 5'2.

The small brunette smirked and turned to look at Chloe, extending her hand as she said "Mitchell. Beca Mitchell. Pleasure to meet you..."

"Beale. Chloe Beale." Chloe interrupted and shook the small girls hand

Beca gave a small smile and said "A very pretty name to match an equally pretty girl." She ended with a smirk and a wink.

"Beca, Chloe here is a favourite customer here, and one of Jessica's regulars. As you know, she had to leave this morning, and I forgot to call Chloe and tell her. Are you available right now?" Ashley asked, knowing full well that she was.

"Sure. I don't have a customer for at least a couple more hours." She turned to Chloe and asked "What do you need to get done today?"

"Just a small trim and some thinning. Nothing too elaborate."

Beca quickly went behind the receptionist counter and looked at her schedule.

"Okay. That's perfect. Please follow me."

Beca turned and grabbed her supplies before leading Chloe to her station.

Chloe followed Beca to her station, as she turned the chair for the redhead to sit in.

Beca quickly ran her hands through her hair and her brows furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked as her brows started to furrow as well.

Beca looked up at the redhead. "No. It'll just be easier to determine the right way to cut it if it's wet. How much are you getting off today?"

"About two inches. My hair has a lot of split ends, and it's a bit dry. I always have to get two inches taken off."

"Hmm.. okay. Well if you'll follow me please." Beca said as she turned the chair and directed Chloe towards the washing station.

Beca followed behind her with and couple other products in her hands, placing them on the shelf next to the sink.

"Now I have to ask you something. When I'm rubbing in the shampoo and conditioner and slightly massaging your head, please don't moan. It's kinda creepy and awkward."

"This must happen often if you have to tell me that."

"Much more than I'm willing to admit. Apparently I've got very gentle hands. Please let me know if I'm hurting you or anything though, please." She gave a small smile as she put a towel behind Chloe's neck and gently put her head in the sink.

As Beca began washing her hair, Chloe started to understand what she said. It was so relaxing. She did, however, become quickly self conscious and tried her best not make any sound from the pleasure of her massaging her skull.

Beca then asked her to open up her eyes for a second.

"I'm going to put in this product, that should help with the problem of your hair drying out. I'll give you this and another I'll put in your hair for split ends as your paying. You shouldn't have too many problems. It's on the house because of the mix up from earlier."

Chloe had to take a couple minutes to let everything Beca had just said sink in. That's when she realised the last thing she said.

"You don't have to do that! I understand why there was a mix up today, and those are expensive products." She had wide eyes and she started getting a little frantic.

Beca gave Chloe her signature smirk and said "Okay Red. I'll make you a deal. If you let me take you for coffee and buy you those products, which by the way will work wonders on your hair, I won't nag Jessica about forgetting your appointment today." She finished with a wink.

Chloe smirked back and said "That sounds like you're the only one who is getting what she wants out of this 'deal'."

Beca rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle that sent shivers up Chloe's spine. _Okay... I could get use to that voice.. wait. What? No no no no! She's just your hairdresser for today. Snap out of it Chloe!_

"Hate to interrupt that internal war.. but I'm still waiting for an answer to my proposition." Beca said, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. She laughed as Chloe suddenly realised she hadn't said anything for about 3 minutes.

She looked at Beca with a sly smile. "I only have one condition." She said holding up one finger.

Beca's throat went dry and gulped. "Okay. Let's hear it." Somehow her voice didn't crack. Mentally high-fiving herself for not loosing her cool, she missed what Chloe said. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Chloe giggled. _Oh my god... that was adorable.. I'm in trouble._ "I said", she began, "only if you let me pay for the both of us."

With a smirk and a wink, Beca replied "Whatever you say m'lady."

"Well if that's going to happen, you better finish her hair Beca."

Beca quickly spun on her heel to face her friend. With a smirk, she gave her a quick hug. "I thought you said you were coming back tomorrow! Why didn't you call me? I could've got you!"

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise Becs. I know how much you love surprises." she said with a wink. "Now hurry up and wash her hair so you guys can get coffee. Then you'll finally have something to talk about."

Beca turned to look at Chloe who a very quizzical look on her face while looking between Beca and the girl. Standing beside her. Beca giggled a little. "Okay Red, let's do this!"

Chloe laughed as Beca fist pumped in the air. "Go wait in the rest area and I'll see you when I'm done Stace." Beca told to the girl who was smiling at the both of them.

"Will do. Then you'll have to introduce me to this hot redhead here." She said winking at Chloe. Chloe started blushing with a small smile creeping up on her face. With that Beca gave all her attention back to Chloe and finished washing her hair, gently bringing her head up and wrapping a towel around her wet hair after towel drying it for a minute.

"Okay. Time to get back to my station." Beca stated with a smile. As Chloe stood up, Beca moved off to the side and gestured to Chloe to move ahead of her. "Ladies first."

Chloe giggled at the brunettes antics and gave a small curtsy while continuing back to Beca's station.

Beca jogged a little ahead of her, turning the chair so that Chloe could sit down. Beca gestured to the chair as Chloe came up. As soon as she sat down, Beca started spraying some conditioner in her hair took a fine tooth comb while gently starting to comb out some of the knots that had formed.

"One of the drawbacks of having curly hair." Beca looked up and looked at Chloe's reflection in the mirror while raising one of her eyebrows. "My hair knots immediately after I get it wet. Never been able to stop it from happening."

Beca looked back at Chloe's hair, and lifted it up seeing where most of the tangles occurred. "I think I know how to solve this actually. Brushing these out may hurt a little, so I'm going to fill this spray bottle with a little more water and we'll get started on those knots." Chloe nodded with a small smile. Beca was trying her best not to cause too much pain as she was doing her hair.

Beca returned with the spray bottle and a few hair clips. She quickly but carefully separated Chloe's hair into sections so she wouldn't have to brush out too much at once. Taking the hair clips, she moved the sections out of the way so she could do one at a time. "This is going to sting a little. Just to warn you. Please tell me if it hurts too much. I'm going to be using this conditioner here in your hair and we'll see if it helps. If so, I'm going to add it to the other two products."

Chloe nodded her head and gave a small smile to encourage her to continue.

Beca took out a small pick and started to work in her hair. She worked meticulously, as if she was dealing with an ancient fragile relic or something, being careful to check to see if she hurt Chloe. Sometimes cursing quietly under her breath and finding new ways to take out a new knot that seemed to keep appearing. Being very meticulous, she was worried she was working too slowly, and then realised she got rid of all the knots. Noticing Chloe's impressed expression, she gave a little smirk.

She quickly covered Chloe's eyes with her hand and sprayed her hair with some more water so she could get an accurate measure of how much to take off Chloe's hair. Once she was done, she removed her hand from Chloe's eyes and gentle brought her hand to Chloe's hair and took a small pair of scissors putting them into her pocket and taking some of hair clips again so she could layer everything properly.

All the other stylists were finished with their clients and watching Beca in amazement. Jessica was the only one who could ever tackle Chloe's hair, and that was after quite a few appointments. But from the very beginning, Beca knew how to control Chloe's hair to work with her. Beca would smile every time she realised that her new method was working. Beca, being totally oblivious to all the attention she was receiving, was happily working away while humming a familiar tune.

Chloe was equally, if not more so, amazed by how easily Beca was handling her hair. She knew her hair could be difficult and she had a hard time finding stylists that could effectively cut her hair without any problems. Jessica was overjoyed when Jessica figured out how to handle her hair, but Beca... Beca was something else. She easily took on her hair and didn't even complain. She swore a couple times because she wasn't at the right angle, or she would realise that she missed one knot. Then she started humming and Chloe almost squealed for joy.

"Is that Titanium?" Chloe asked excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat. Beca stopped humming, looking up and seeing Chloe's hopeful expression and noticing how she was barely holding in her excitement.

"You know David Guetta?" She replied with a small smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That song is my jam!" In a tiny voice she whispered "My _lady_ jam." She blushed a little and Beca just chuckled.

"I think we'll be fast friends Beca" Chloe said. Beca smirked with a knowing look.

"Well I am providing you with my amazing company and awesome music taste." Adding a wink at the end.

"Not to mention how easily you just untangled my mane. The only other person who's been able to do that is Jessica! And that was after coming in fairly often. Your an amazing hair stylist Beca!" Chloe said excitedly, now actually bouncing in her seat.

Beca gave a small laugh and smile. "Well... I've actually seen you come in.. so when something worked when she was doing your hair, I took note of it... ohmygod.. that sounds really creepy!" Beca started turning as bright as a tomato, and had to turn around for a minute.

Chloe was estatic. She put on a sly and mischievous grin. "You've been watching me?" she said with a small sparkle in her eye.

"Oy! Don't make me sound like a stalker." Beca said her face turning an even darker shade of red than before. "You have beautiful hair... and in case of having customers with really curly hair like yours, I wanted to be prepared on how to handle it carefully without having too much difficulty."

At this point Ashley turned to look at Beca and smirked. "That and she thinks you're gorgeous. She always gets excited when she finds out you have an appointment a day she's working." Ashley stated with a knowing grin.

Beca turned around and started shot Ashley a glare with daggers coming out of her eyes.

"Man if looks could kill, midget here would've completely destroyed you." A new voice came from around the corner.

"Cynthia Rose? I thought your shift ended?"

"It did. But then I found out you were taking over Jessica's appointment today with Red here, so I decided to hang back." CR gave Beca a knowing look and came over to her station.

Chloe, who had been pretty quiet throughout this whole thing, turned to look at Beca, who looked like she wished the floor would just swallow her whole and she could disappear. She started giggling and, if possible, Beca's face became even redder.

"You must be Chloe." CR stated coming to talk to her.

Chloe gave a big smile and somehow maneuvered her hand out of the apron thing she had on for her haircut to give a handshake. CR gratefully took it and returned the smile while giving a small laugh and a smirk towards Beca.

"You have to be one of Jessica's favourite customers. Actually, all of us love when you come in." She said. Chloe blushed and mumbled a small thank you.

"But my hair is the most frustrating to deal with. Why would you want to deal with that?" Chloe asked, obviously confused. She looked at Beca, who just smiled at her, face still bright red, and gave her a reassuring nod.

"One reason would be that you're always happy and Kind to everyone around you." Ashley spoke up and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"You make people happy, by just being there. And you're absolutely beautiful. It's something I wish I could do." Beca said in a cheerful, yet shy tone.

"And a plus is that you're the only one who can make Becs here so flustered without even trying. If she sees you, she's happy for the rest of the day, even if she has bad customers who are extremely rude. You made her sing. Sing! Beca doesn't sing!" CR spoke up again, making Beca's eyes go wide as plates.

"Hm.. maybe I should come around more often. I like everyone here anyway." Chloe said with a smile and a wink to Beca.

Beca excused her self for a moment. She returned with two donuts and two coffees. One donut and coffee for Chloe, and the other donut for CR and coffee for herself.

"Okay! With that, here's the final results." Beca stated while turning Chloe's chair back to look into the mirror.

Chloe hadn't even realised she was still doing her hair throughout the whole conversation that jus happened. Nobody else seemed to notice either, because they stood there shocked. Except for CR who looked pleased and gave Beca a side hug. Chloe's jaw dropped to the floor. Not only did she get exactly what she wanted, but she also noticed that Beca trimmed a few areas that she had forgot to mention. Her hair was perfect. She almost looked like she was gonna cry.

Beca stood there proudly, and took a sip of her coffee shooting a wink at Chloe. Everybody turned to the clapping from the entrance.

"And with that, Chloe is your new regular. Congrats Beca. I've never been able to do that." Ashley stood there and walked up to Ashley who sat there with a big smile plastered on her face. Walking behind her was the owner of all the chains off this salon. Gail McAbernathy. She was also clapping.

"I told you guys Beca was amazing." Gail said with a wink and a huge smile.


	2. Give It Up For Beca Mitchell!

A.U/ Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, but life has been crazy and I really haven't been able to write anything. And personal family stuff happened... and all sorts of crazy s**t. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter! Please leave more! The more you give, the easier it is for me to continue posting ^-^ Without further ado, enjoy!

-.-.-.-

Everyone looked at Gail then back to Beca and then to Jessica.

"YOU KNOW BECA?!" Everyone shouted excitedly.

"Know her? I'm the one who recruited her. She has many.. talents. You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough." Gail said giving a quick side hug to Beca.

Chloe, still sitting there with unshed tears in her eyes was, to say the least, shocked, because the only other person Gail had ever recruited was Cynthia Rose.

"When you said Beca was special, you weren't kidding Gail." Cynthia Rose said with a grin and wink towards Beca.

"Whoa, wait. Back up for and minute. You knew Beca was recruited by Gail and you never thought to mention it?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so I asked her to keep it a secret. I didn't want to disappoint anybody." Beca defended.

Gail gave her an incredulous look. "I told you that you weren't going to disappoint anybody. Look at Ms. Beale here! She looks like she's about to cry." She said exasperated.

That caught Beca's immediate attention. "I didn't hurt you did? I'm really sorry Red!" Beca started rambling until she heard a full belly laugh come from the sitting area.

"Dude. Are you actually gonna introduce me to her and go for coffee? Or are you just going to let everyone interrogate you?" Stacie said, wiping tears from her eyes and slightly chuckling.

Gail raised an eyebrow at Beca.

"I thought you said you hated people. And that's why you refused coffee with me... Beca.." Gail shot Beca an accusatory look.

"I also told you that I wouldn't be caught dead working in a hair salon. I can change at the drop of a hat Gail. Just ask my mother... though I believe you already have." Beca stated with with a smirk.

Chloe was still somewhat shocked of the events that played out today. But she knew that things might be a little different from now on.

This little alt girl has more to her than meets the eye. Chloe thought to herself. What other secrets are you hiding?

-.-.-.-

"Chloe Beale, this is Stacie Conrad. A friend."

"A friend? That hurts Beca. I'm your Best Friend and you know it."

"Whatever Conrad." Beca scoffed.

Chloe giggled before extending her hand towards Stacie and showing her megawatt smile. "Its very nice to meet you Stacie." She said.

"Same here Red."

"Stop stealing the nicknames I make for people." Beca gruffed.

"You can be such a child Midget." Stacie said ruffling Beca's hair. "I still don't understand how your hair can just so easily fall right back into place!"

"A hairstylist never gives away her secrets. And stop calling me midget." Beca quickly checked the clock. "And my shift is over for the day! See you later nerds. I need my caffeine!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Beca!" Stacie called out.

Beca turned around- a look of disbelief on her face. "So you mean I can do anything then? Oh wait! Don't say no." Beca gave the snark reply.

"Can it Mitchell. At least I know how to have fun. Now stop keeping Chloe there waiting. She might just leave without you." She said with a smirk.

-.-.-.-

As they walked to the nearest café, Chloe looked over at Beca. I will figure you out... you can count on it.

"So.. what happened your other two clients in a couple hours?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah... those... well, to be perfectly honest, I don't actually have any more appointments... I don't have many clients, and most of them come in only six months at a time.." Beca rubbed the back of her neck. She hasn't ever done anything like this.. well, except with him, but she didn't have much of an option back then. Beca looked down and started playing with the hem of her shirt as all her memories started overflow her brain. She almost forgot that she brought somebody here, and wasn't hearing her name being called by the redhead that she had been anxiously waiting to meet.

"BECA!" Chloe raised her voice a bit realizing the brunette was in her own world that looked slightly painful to be in.

"Oh sorry. I was lost in thought. I'm not really used to... being social I guess? I don't really do the whole 'friends' thing" Beca said using her fingers as quotation marks which Chloe found absolutely adorable.

The rest of the conversation just seemed to flow, and before they knew it, 5 cups of coffee and 3 hours later, the shop was ready to close.

Beca, being the chivalrous person she was, decided to walk Chloe back to her car and thanked her for joining her for coffee.

"I had a really great time Beca. We should do this again some time." Chloe stated with a megawatt smile Beca was sure was going to blind her.

"I had a good time too, Red. I'm always happy to receive a cup of coffee."

Chloe took out a pen and paper from her purse, quickly scribbled something down, and handed it to Beca with a wink. "Just in case you ever need a coffee buddy." And with that, Chloe got in her car and sped off. She needed to consult her best friend about this girl.

-.-.-.-

Three weeks passed, and Chloe still hadn't heard from Beca.

I didn't scare her away did I? Chloe thought to herself. She continued walking until she walked into a cozy cafe she found a couple months ago with her friend, Amy, who immediately started hitting on every waiter that walked by. As much as Chloe loved her, which she did, don't get her wrong, sometimes she could be a bit much to handle. Chloe found a seat next to the fireplace and close to the stage where they had a live performer playing constantly.

As Chloe was looking through the menu, she was startled by a waitress.

"What can I get for you miss- Chloe!"

Chloe looked up to see a somewhat startled, yet happy Beca ready to take her order.

"I'm really sorry I haven't kept in touch, work has been crazy and I've been getting all the weird shifts lately. How have you been?"

Chloe looked up with a blank expression that turned into a small grin realising that Beca had not, in fact, been avoiding her.

"Beca! I didn't know you worked here! It's so nice to see you again."

"You too Red." Beca replied with a small smile. "Now, what can I get for the lovely Ms. Beale?" Beca said with a smirk and a wink.

"I think you already know my coffee, so that and a slice of pumpkin pie please." Chloe said quite happily.

"Coming right up!" Beca said with a wink and then she headed back to the coffee bar.

-.-.-.-

"Well if it isn't the lovely redhead Beca can't stop talking about."

Chloe looked up to see Stacie smirking at her.

"Oh hello... Stacie right?"

Stacie started laughing before she nodded her head. "You remember, how nice. Normally after people meet Beca they completely forget about me."

"That is a total lie Conrad. That is the complete other way around and you know it." Beca said from behind with a tray on one hand and her other on her hip with her eyebrows raised at the tall brunette.

That's a flattering stance I must say…

Beca looked over at Chloe, who, in turn, had been staring, and gave her a smirk before handing her her order.

"Coffee and pumpkin pie as promised m'lady."

Amy looked over and gave the ginger a raised eyebrow and an amused look.

"Oy! Ginga! Who's the short stuff over here?"

Chloe looked over over at Amy.

"uh... this is Beca Mitchell. That awesome hairdresser I was telling you about- and apparently also a waitress?" Chloe said shooting the brunette a curious look.

"Beca!" A voice from the back called. "Your on in five! Be ready to go!"

"Gotcha Luke! Just finishing up here." Beca looked back over at Chloe with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Red. I've got something to do. I'll come back though, so don't miss me too much." And with Beca turned back towards the bar.

Chloe turned to look at Stacie who just winked in reply.

"She's got something special planned Red. Keep your eyes glued to the stage."

I knew there was more to this girl. She keeps getting more and more interesting.

A man came over to the microphone on the stage who spoke with a British accent, same as the voice from before, so Chloe assayed he must be Luke.

"Please give it up for Beca Mitchell!"

WHAT?!


End file.
